


rises the moon

by zsunsetz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, liana flores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsunsetz/pseuds/zsunsetz
Summary: when i hold your hand, and you hold mine, i am waiting for the time when our love grows old.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	rises the moon

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm alive? maybe?
> 
> here's a lil drabble based off liana flores' rises the moon. enjoy!

when i hold your hand, and you hold mine, i am waiting for the time when our love grows old.

when i lean my head on your shoulder, and you thread your fingers through my hair, i'm taken back to being a teenager in love on a ferris wheel in manchester, and i remember the stars on our first night together, and i think about how completely, totally in love i was and i realise that i love you still.

our days go on and on, endlessly dragging and digging its heels, and not all hours spent together are kind, but it's your arms i fall into when the sun falls behind the horizon. on dark summer days, my reaching hand will always be waiting for you, and i'll kiss your weary eyes as we watch the rising moon. because even in the days when clouds hide the fading skies, autumn times are waiting on the other side.

sometimes it may seem that the way time passes drags us down like a sinking ship, as we struggle not to drown into the dark depths of the sea below us and as crawling to land gets harder and harder but we only have to be patient and soon we will be treading water as the white moon hangs over us and lights our wounded faces. and when you fall into the deep ocean, i'll pull you higher and higher, until i can spin you around the clouds and tell you how much i adore everything you do.

but for now, i will hold your hand and you will hold mine. sleep will visit soon as autumn memories dance in your sweetest dreams, and we'll fall asleep to the beats of our hearts as we rest our tired minds.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr!](https://under-the-blue-sun.tumblr.com/post/612912929048772608/rises-the-moon)


End file.
